Household appliances, such as clothes washers and dryers, generally include a door that covers an opening for accessing the interior of the appliance. Such clothes washers or dryers commonly include a housing, a rotating drum disposed within the housing, and a driver device for driving the rotating drum. In operation, the door of the appliance is opened and clothes or laundry are inserted into the washer or dryer through the opening and placed in the rotating drum and the door is then closed.
Front-load clothes washers and dryers, which have a door positioned on the front of the appliance, have become increasingly popular in recent years for household use. Such front-load washers and dryers commonly include glass or see-through portions in the door to allow an operator to monitor the laundry while it is in the rotating drum.
The door commonly includes a door hook for engaging a latch on the housing of the washing to secure the door in the clothes position, for example, to prevent opening and leakage of washing liquid onto the floor during operation. The position of the door hook on the door frame can affect the operation and alignment of the door hook with the latch on the washer. As the door is moved into the closed position, even the slightest of variations in the location of the door hook with respect to the door frame can affect the alignment and interaction of the door hook and latch. The ease with which the washer door can be opened or closed can be greatly affected. In some cases, the misalignment of the door hook can prevent the washer door from being latched properly with the housing of the washer.